


暗恋是糖21

by sanqian864



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqian864/pseuds/sanqian864
Summary: 不要在这里点赞，回老福特三连谢谢Ծ‸Ծ
Relationships: 阿云嘎/郑云龙
Kudos: 17





	暗恋是糖21

小龙包到了上海之后就不肯睡自己的屋子，不管那窗台上的星星灯怎么闪，他都不乐意。他就喜欢缠着大龙，明明话都能说清楚的，故意“嗯嗯啊啊”黏在妈妈怀里要他讲故事，听着听着睡着了，小嘴张着打小呼噜，大人们不忍心把他独自搁回卧室，便只能由他夹在爸妈中间睡。  
原本郑母走后，郑云龙的情绪不怎么好，没事的时候常呆坐着走神，怕是又在胡思乱想什么，不过小龙包总是能及时出现，胡搅蛮缠一番，跟妈妈又亲又抱，他也就没工夫想别的了。  
这么过了一个礼拜，阿云嘎就不乐意了，他感觉自己都好久没摸到郑云龙了。  
后来，好不容易给小龙包找到了新的幼儿园，一早瞧着小拖油瓶跟着阿姨出门，阿云嘎一头栽进房间里，不曾想龙已经起床收了阳台上的衣服，把大大小小的衣服一件件叠好归置到抽屉里。美好的赖床时光彻底破灭，阿云嘎仰天长叹：“英年早孕啊！”  
“嗯？什么？”猫转过头来看着他，见他脸色阴沉沉的，捧住他的脸蛋亲了一口，“有什么不满？”  
“欲求不满！”这个成语，婚前郑云龙教的。  
阿云嘎搂住那把软腰，紧扣在怀里，起初只是啄了两口，越啄越上瘾，忍不住探了舌进去，后来就变成了深吻，猫被他侵袭得受不了，缩着下巴往后让，偏那人伸手兜住他的后脑勺，将他整颗脑袋向前顶，往自己口里送。  
屋子里好安静，连阳光都放轻了脚步，不敢叨扰恋人的痴缠。  
“爸——”小龙包突然开了大门一声喊，“我忘了带水杯啦！”  
郑云龙听到儿子的声音一阵凌乱，却被气定神闲的阿云嘎一把搂住身体，早有预谋似的带着他往垂地的窗帘里裹进去，四瓣唇不仅没分开，还吻得更紧了。  
“爸？”小龙包探头探脑地，却谁都没找到。阿姨替他拿了水杯，催促着又离开了。  
家里又落回沉寂，只有彼此急促的呼吸声在耳畔响起。  
郑云龙的脸蛋早就因为小龙包的突袭红得烫手，阿云嘎两指掐了一下又亲了口，越看越喜欢。  
  
郑云龙再演《摇滚年代》，阿云嘎是支持的，只不过为防着刘女士，每一场演出阿云嘎都在后台等着，有的时候等灯光暗下，干脆在侧台悄悄地看，孩子在肚子里，老公在台边上，兜里那条小内裤是铁定甩不出来了。  
连演一周之后，人情也还清了，郑云龙正式与这个剧组告别。  
一周八场演出，每场三千元的报酬，总共两万四千块。郑云龙站在阳台上，手里攥着手机，刚下载的支付宝，页面停留在“转账”上。  
阿云嘎喝了口拿铁，往阳台走去，把人抱进怀里亲，将口中的咖啡渡过去，唇齿交接处挂下来两滴，划过他嫣红的唇和细白的下颌，郑云龙把醇香的咖啡随着吻咽了下去，口中还徘徊着一丝回甘。  
“想什么呢？”  
“我想……”他又低头看手机，拿什么天大的主意似的，“想把演《摇滚年代》的钱都给我妈汇过去。把她当初替我们垫的手术费还给她。”  
“好。”  
于是阿云嘎看着郑云龙按下了数字，转了钱，同时还认认真真给他妈妈发了一句话：这是我演一部音乐剧的收入，音乐剧给了我温饱，给了我阿云嘎，还给了我两个孩子，这就是我全部的幸福，我希望你也能承认我的幸福。  
不知道为什么，阿云嘎眼前一热，此时此刻，他发现自己的幸福完全是郑云龙给的。他把人压在窗台上，一边吻一边探手进他的内裤里，握住那一把温热，身下人闷哼一声，瞬间硬挺起来，含着他的唇轻轻柔柔地喊了声：“老公……”  
就这么一声，阿云嘎已经幸福到满足，他撩起龙的衣摆，用唇齿包覆住他整颗乳头，怀孕的他红珠滚圆肿胀，已经为分泌乳汁做好了充足的准备，奶包是圆鼓鼓的了，阿云嘎伸舌头舔那下弧轮廓，拿唾液勾画出半个漂亮的圆，另一边用手捏，柔软而富有弹性，在手掌心里弹动着，指尖在乳珠上一撮弄，下身便软得站不住了。  
“老公…去房间里……”郑云龙像夏日里的奶油冰激凌，融化在阿云嘎怀里，直往下滑。他白皙、柔软、乖顺，他像是你在隆冬清晨呼出的一口白雾，他脱离你却属于你，若即若离。  
这种美让阿云嘎着迷，他一把将龙抱到窗台上，抚了两把从长裤里蹦出来的鸡巴，将滴出来的前液沾在手指上给他扩张。郑云龙本就柔软，被阿云嘎摆弄的感觉又熟悉得让他放弃了所有抵抗，很快，两条腿架在他肩上，就让人进去了。  
龟头慢慢碾过褶皱，把磋磨的过程放得很慢，一下，又一下，随着他的呼吸渐渐加快，那把刀刃像在熟透了的桃子里不停捣弄，多汁软嫩，没两下就听见汁水“啧啧”地发着响，糖水浸泡滋养着那根肉棒。郑云龙背靠在玻璃上，滚烫的身体贴着冰凉，激起一层水雾朦胧的轮廓。  
“选屋子的时候，我就看中这地方……”阿云嘎眼中闪过狡黠的光，这窗台妙在何处？阿云嘎只要稍一垫脚尖顶进去，就直接怼到郑云龙的敏感点，“啊~”的一声喟叹溢出喉头，肚子上的软肉和两个奶包跟着震动晃荡，惹得阿云嘎挪不开眼，更用力顶进去，小肚子和胸脯一上一下，又颤又颠，好看得要命。  
后面被捅得舒服极了，前面却胀得难受，他本能地抓着自己的性器撸动，却被阿云嘎打开，只见他低头含住龟头，舌尖抵着那一张一张的小口，收紧口腔内壁进出使劲嘬了几口，那小嘴巴就很听话地，颤颤巍巍地射个不停，把几个月的精华全射在了阿云嘎腹肌上，又直直挂下去，淌进他浓密黝黑的耻毛里，沾着两人的连接处晶晶发亮。  
这画面情色得让郑云龙抬手捂住了湿漉漉的眼睛，没想到阿云嘎突然加快了挺动，大力地把他往玻璃上顶，他忙甩开手撑住窗台，却不料甩到了小龙包的植物，鸡蛋被打到了地上，散了一地的土。  
爸妈哪顾得上这些？越来越疯狂的运动中两人俱是大汗淋漓，直到郑云龙被肏得脚趾头绷直了直抽抽，小腹酸得发胀，眼泪滴滴答答得全打在吻着他的人脸上，都快忍不住尖叫求饶，阿云嘎才射出来，把浓稠的白液毫不吝啬地奉献给蜜道，粗壮的肉柱贴着内壁勃勃跳动，把那节奏震入他的五脏六腑，意犹未尽。  
郑云龙脱了力，尤其是两条长腿，若不是阿云嘎抱着，能直接给他跪下去。  
擦洗之后，两人回到床上，虽是大白天却困成了烂泥。长睫毛沾着汗滴，半开半阖的漂亮眼睛痴迷地望着阿云嘎，望了许久，才淡淡地说道；“你老了。”  
这是阿云嘎听过，最甜蜜的情话：“你也老了。”  
眼圈不知不觉就红了。  
  
小龙包放学回到家，发现爸妈关着门睡着了，阳台上自己的鸡蛋和植物砸了个粉碎，“唉！”长长地叹了口气，脱下小恐龙背包，自己收拾去了。


End file.
